Hermione's Flight
by erikismyangel
Summary: When she had entered into a relationship with Ron, she'd known it would be hard, but she never thought THIS would happen...


When she had entered into her relationship with Ron she had **known** that it would be hard. Especially since she could see that his feelings weren't as deep as hers. But Merlin, she hadn't thought things would be **this**hard...

Two nights ago, she had come home from a long day at work, only to stumble into the bedroom and find him there with Pansy 'Pugface' Parkinson! Of all the people he could have chosen to cheat on her with, Parkinson was the most hurtful choice.

At first she was just too startled to react, but then her anger overtook her, and she hexed Pansy and screamed at her to get out of the house. She was obeyed quickly, because the stupid pug was so damned afraid of getting hexed again.

She then turned around and seemingly calmly walked to the living room, collapsed on the couch, and fell asleep. The next morning she woke as usual and went to work, but she kept getting distracted and messing up because she was so angry with Ron.

Her boss finally sent her home because he just couldn't take it anymore. He told her to take the rest of the day and the next day off to sort out whatever her problem was so that she could finally get back to work properly.

Ron was sitting on the couch with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand when she got home. She quickly went upstairs and changed into something more comfortable before she came back and sat on the armchair facing him. She just sat there watching him with a mixture of anger and betrayal in her eyes for a few minutes before she finally asked him why he did it.

He paused for a few minutes and took a few swigs from the bottle. When he finally answered, he looked her in the eye, sneered, and said, "Why did I do it? Because she's a good shag, because you refused to shag me until we were married, even though we're fucking **living** together, and because you're so fucking gullible that you actually believed every single fucking thing I told you! I didn't mean a damn **word** of **anything** that I told you while I was trying to get you to shag me. But you wouldn't give in even after I told you I loved you. You're a fucking prude, Hermione Granger, and not worth **anyone's** time, let alone mine. Get out of my house. Now. I want you **gone**by the time I wake up tomorrow."

Hermione just sat there staring vacantly at him for a few minutes before his words sank in and she jumped up and ran to the bedroom. She hurriedly started throwing her clothes and knick-knacks into a suitcase she pulled from the closet.

There was absolutely no semblance of order to the normally perfectionist job of packing done by Hermione Granger. She just randomly threw in everything she could find that was hers. She finally finished at nearly three in the morning. She'd had to use an Enlargement Charm on the suitcase so that it would hold all of her precious books.

She collapsed on the bed, utterly exhausted from her frantic packing, but she couldn't fall asleep. She finally drifted off at about five to the lullaby of thunder in the distance.

She didn't know what time it was when the storm finally arrived and woke her with a sudden, loud crack of lightning nearly, but she quickly used her phone to call a Muggle taxi because she knew she had to leave soon, before Ron woke up.

She would've just Apparated, but she didn't trust herself not to accidentally Splinch herself due to her nerves. When she finally made it down the stairs and out to the taxi. She told the driver the first address that came to mind. Oddly, it was that of her boss.

She wearily laid her head on the window and closed her eyes. For some reason, hearing the rain beat down right next to her ear made her realise that she hadn't cried once since this whole mess began.

She wasn't entirely sure exactly how she felt about what Ron had said to her, but she was sad that her once beautiful dreams for her future were now shattered along with her trust of men's feelings. She had never met a man that didn't want to immediately try to get into her pants. Well, there was... But that didn't really count, she supposed, as he WAS her boss...

And now she just felt so... hollow inside. She wasn't sure she could get any more depressed than she already was, so she supposed she was ready for whatever his reaction would be when she reached his house...

The only thing she could see for herself in the near future, at the very least, was getting herself an apartment, going to work, and pretending like she didn't feel like giving up on the world. But if she just gave up on the world, then maybe no one would recognise her as Hermione Granger, founder of S.P.E.W. and lover of knowledge.

She let out a giant whooshing sigh as she realised she was seriously contemplating giving up. She wasn't supposed to be this broken up about a _relationship_; she had always thought of herself as independent.

She wondered what had changed Ron. She knew he meant what he'd told her last night, but she also knew that he had genuinely seemed to want to be with her in the beginning, when they were still in school. She thought that perhaps they hadn't had enough romantic times together, especially since she had started her job.

Then her eyes widened slightly at the depressing thought that maybe there really was no way they would ever have worked out together. Even if she hadn't caught him cheating on her, she realised, she never would have been completely happy with him because there was something missing. She had no idea what it might be that was missing, but she knew it was true.

Finally, after what felt like hours of thinking in the cramped taxi, she felt it slow down and pull over to the curb before stopping in front of the intimidating mansion looming over the street. She would have been utterly terrified, as she could tell the driver was, if she hadn't known that it was only a veneer to hide the true nature of the sole inhabitant of the house.

She quickly paid the driver, making sure to give him a generous tip, before she got out and started walking to the front door with her suitcase in tow behind her. She felt it the second she stepped over the ward boundaries.

She knew that her boss would feel that she was inside the boundaries and head for the door to see what it was that she was here for. She was usually here only for work reasons, even though they had a strange sort of... companionship.

The only thing that gave her pause was how to explain the situation to him and ask for his help without embarrassing herself too badly and without seeming needy and making him look nice. He had an intimidating mansion for a reason. He really didn't want people to know him as a nice person.

She finally forced herself to walk up the steps and knock on the door with the snake-shaped door knocker while she took a deep, steadying breath to prepare herself for his somewhat icy demeanour.

She stood there, fidgeting slightly, while she waited for him to make it through the labyrinthine hallways to the door and open it.

**AN: Well, I hope that was alright. Now, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I want to find an ending for it, or continue it and make it into a bigger story. Please tell me what you want! If I continue it, it will eventually become a romance with her boss. I won't tell you who he is, though, because I want to know if anyone can guess who it is! He's my favourite Harry Potter character. So please review and tell me what you think, what you want, and who you think her boss is!**

**Blessed be. **

**~erikismyangel**


End file.
